A Wreck
by Elcall
Summary: The girls leave Townsville for a week's worth of well deserved vacation! When they return, they find that Townsville is in a horrible state! Together they come up with a plan to go undercover and destroy Mojo from within, as Blossom becomes a secretary, Bubbles a best-friend, and Buttercup a captive, nothing good will come from Mojo's watchful eye!
1. Prologue

**A Powerpuff Girls Fanfic! I guess they'll look the same...except more human...and older. Age… 16, seems suitable for the story. Enjoy! **

**And Thank you Nietvries for helping me with the idea! Go check her awesome PPG's stories!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Powerpuff Girls!**

**~0~**

**Prologue: Return Safely**

The girls were about to leave the island. They went on vacation for a week and were about to return home. The citizens of Townsville and Mayor Bellum forced the girls to take a week off of crime fighting and sent them to the Maldives for a week of relaxation and fun.

It took all but three seconds for Buttercup to find the pool to start relaxing. Bubbles had taken some time to worry about the safety of Townsville, before going to the salon on the island. Blossom took longer to worry, but with calming words from Bubbles (and not so calming words from Buttercup) she finally eased her muscles in the spa.

But Buttercup, who could hardly contain her excitement and had been holding it in for so long, had flew off into the distance as soon as the Professor let them out of the car in front of the airport, making her miss their flight. Blossom and Bubbles went after her, and they all missed the plane's take off.

Thus, they were going to fly back, to not worry Townsville with little things like plane tickets when they could get back on their own.

"Alright girls, let's head home" Blossom said, nodding at the two others.

They slowly, but not too slowly, took off, towards the direction of Townsville, excited to be back home, and sad to leave the relaxing resort.

And, had the girls waiting a couple more seconds, they would've noticed the streaks of dark red, dark green, and dark blue landing on the island after them.

**~0~**

**Haha, yes it is a short prologue-ish chapter. And ooh, I bet you can guess whose streaks those are… :)**

**Also, leave a review! And I'll write back! Unless you're a guest… sorry yo's.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Welcome Back?

**Welcome to chapter 1! I guess this is the rising action… from here it'll be more interesting! … I hope.**

**Oh, and Ms. Bellum and Mayor are now role-switched. So it's Mayor Bellum and Mr. Mason (Mayor) **

**Thanks all my reviewers for reviewing!**

**SomeGuestNameTag****:** Haha... -_-' Sorry you took the message that way...But I honestly didn't mean to insult people...

**Air gal:** Thanks, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well!

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Powerpuff Girls!**

**~0~**

**Chapter 1: A Welcome Back?**

**Blossom's POV**

We were flying back to Townsville, and Buttercup was leading the way. I rounded the back as Bubbles was in the middle.

"Oof" I grunt as I bump into Bubbles and Buttercup, who stopped short, blankly staring at the ground

'_Why were they stopping now?_' Townsville was so close.

"Girls? Why'd you-" I stopped short. Following their gaze, I saw Townsville.

But not our happy townsville. It was dark and gloomy. The sky was dark as if it was about to thunder-storm. And the few pedestrians walking around had a dark aura around them. Some buildings had been broken, too.

"Wha-what happened?" Bubbles asked in a small voice.

Instead of saying anything, Buttercup frowned and sped off.

We knew where she was going; the Mayor's Office.

Bubbles and I follow Buttercup and burst threw a broken window into Mayor. Bellum's office.

"Girls!" Mayor Bellum cries with happiness evident in her tone, "You're back!"

"Yea, and what I wanna know is who did this to Townsville" Buttercup said lowly, growling.

Mayor Bellum stands up and glances at before turning to Mr. Mason.

"Mr. Mason, please gather all the shop owners and important people. Also bring Professor Utonium. Bring them… _downstairs_" She directed.

"Yes ma'am, Mayor Bellum" Mr. Mason saluted and rushed out of the room.

I blinked. Mr. Mayor's face was really serious. And what was _downstairs_? Was she talking about the lobby?

Mayor Bellum turned to us again.

"Come now, girls. We have to speak in private" We nod and follow her to the lobby.

She walks to the bookshelf and tugs on a red book. I hear something slide as Mayor Bellum goes to the side of the shelf. She types into the keypad that revealed itself and the bookshelf slides away, revealing a staircase. We were led down to a big room with several computers on the sides, and a long rectangular table in the center, enough for _ people to sit. There was also more electronic gear and a large screen tv at the end of the wall near table, for easy view. She walks to the end of the table and stands in front of the seat.

"Have a seat girls" She directs us to the seats closest to her. I sit on one side and Buttercup and Bubbles sit next to each other on the other side.

We wait for a little bit when we hear silent footsteps coming. We see Mr. Mason arrive along with many of Townsville residents, and-

"Professor!" Bubbles cries and jumps up to hug him. He hugs her back and then pats Buttercup on the head.

"Are you girls alright? Did anything happen to you?" He asks us.

I shook my head, "No Professor, we're alright"

Professor came around and sat next to me as Mayor Bellum began speaking.

"Girls, this past week, has been our hardest. Apparently, before you girls left, Mojo Jojo created three super boys"

'_Mojo Jojo did this? Super Boys?_' I thought.

Mayor Bellum continued, "They're called the Rowdyruff Boys. From our data, we found out about them. Brick, the leader and the smartest," Mayor Bellum clicked a remote and a picture of a handsome tall boy who looked around our age appeared wearing a red shirt and black jeans with shoulder length red hair and a red hat on his head backwards. He had blazing red eyes, too. "Butch, the tough one and short tempered one," Mayor Bellum pressed another button on the remote and a picture of another boy showed. He was more muscular than the other one but still good looking, and wore a dark green tee with a skull on it and jeans. He had spiky black hair and dark green eyes. "And lastly, Boomer, the sweeter one, but still tough." A picture of a boy appeared with blonde hair and dark blue eyes with a blue shirt and white long sleeve undershirt appeared wearing jeans. Also, he was less muscular than the last two.

"Mojo sent these boys out to all cities in the world to take over but force. They came here 4 days ago destroying the place, and last we heard, they were headed to the Maldives. Did you girls happen to see them?"

I shook my head, and so did Buttercup and Bubbles.

Mayor Bellum sighed. "Well, that's okay. There's nothing we can do"

Buttercup frowned, "Nothing we can do?! We should go and beat 'em up for destroying Townsville"

Mayor Bellum shook her head at her, "No Buttercup, those boys are brutal. Anyone who crossed their path were mercilessly beaten. And I don't want to send our only hope to get destroyed for underestimating the enemies."

I agreed with Mayor Bellum, and Buttercup slightly nodded her head, understanding, but still mad about it.

A citizen spoke up next, "So what are we gonna do?"

Everyone was silent, think of ways to take back the town.

"Well," I began, "A direct attack won't work, because one, we don't know their abilities, and two, they know have the whole military force under their command, so it's not gonna end well for us."

Few people murmur their agreements, and nod their heads.

Suddenly, the tv buzzes and everyone turns to face it.

The face of a slightly-frightened newscaster is shown.

"Just in- Our new Lord Mojo Jojo has ordered that the citizens look for the Powerpuff Girls," A picture of us shows up next to her, "Lord Jojo commands that if anyone finds them or anything about their whereabouts to turn them into either him, Lord Brick, Lord Butch, or Lord Boomer. Lord Jojo tells us that these girls live in the city of Townsville, Oregon, but were gone to vacation just last week. Their current location is unknown. Anyone hiding information on them and our found, will be severely punished by Lord Jojo and his sons. Until next time, I'm Macy Lanes, on News 15"

And then the tv turned black. A thick silence once again covered the room.

Mayor Bellum sighed heavily and covered her face with her hand.

"So...so now we're wanted by the government?" Bubbles quietly asked.

Buttercup scoffed, "He's not the government Bubbles. How can you be so dumb"

I shot a look at Buttercup, "Buttercup, that wasn't nice. And technically you're wrong, Mojo Jojo _is _the government now."

Buttercup sighed, and ran a hand through her hair, "I know, I'm… sorry, this is just stressing me out"

Bubbles nodded, accepting her apology, then asked, "So, are we gonna have to go into hiding now?"

"It seems so, until we can do something" Mayor Bellum said

"I believe I have a solution, girls" Professor spoke up. We all look at him, waiting for his idea.

"Mojo Jojo have taken over Citiesville and built a huge palace. I've heard that they have hired many maids and workers their for them. So, we could have you girls go there and get closer to the Rowdyruff Boys and find their weaknesses."

"Though, that would mean extra training and disguises" Professor finished.

Mayor Bellum nodded, "That's a good idea Professor. You and the girls will work on extra strength training, and I'll have… Ms. Keane and I help you girls with disguises and spying training" she said, sending a glance to Ms. Keane making sure it was alright with her.

Ms. Keane nodded and smiled, "I would love to help you girls"

"Alright, then we'll start on your disguises and training right away. Tomorrow, we'll discuss plans. Everyone please join us at this time, tomorrow. And, if anyone, and I mean anyone, leaks information about the girls, I'll have them executed" Mayor Bellum said sternly, looking at everyone with a hard glare.

Everyone nodded and some people gulped- and I hoped no one would betray us.

**~0~**

**Alright! I hope this makes up for my really short prologue for you guys! Leave a review! **

**Also, next update will/should be next Saturday!**


	3. Chapter 2: We're On Our Way

**Wow, these weeks are going pretty fast, in my opinion! Enjoy chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls!**

**~0~**

**Chapter 2: We're On Our Way**

**Buttercup's POV**

It's been about a month since we returned from vacation, only to discover that Monkey Jojo and his Puppy Dog Tail boys had taken over most of the world. Well, now they have.

Since then, we've trained super hard with Professor and worked with Ms. Keane and Mayor Bellum on spying. Today, Professor was giving us our disguises that we were gonna wear.

My new identity was Kimi Thorts. She had long brown hair in a ponytail and dull blue eyes. She was still a little tough, but respectful. I was glad that I could still be myself, somewhat.

Blossom's new identity was Sophie James. Her black hair was pulled into a single high bun, and she had grey eyes. Blossom had to get some really thick contacts so her pink eyes wouldn't be seen through it. Sophie was pretty much Blossom, smart, respectful, and… well, her.

Bubbles new identity was Lillian Deville and she had long dirty blonde curls and brown eyes. She was much like Bubbles, but more clumsy.

And, as much as I really hate to admit it, Mojo Jojo is running the world pretty well, considering it's now under one ruler, now. He's set up systems to communicate faster, and move things faster.

We have taken 'classes' with Ms. Keane and Mayor Bellum on spying secrets, like training our eyes and ears to catch things. Which is more than normal people, because we are the Powerpuff Girls, after all.

They also taught us (more like me) manners and to be respectful, since we were going as 'maids'. One time, Ms. Keane joked, "Make sure you do _everything_ they want you to!" Enlonging the word 'everything'. I asked her what she meant by that and how she knew, and then Ms. Keane and Mayor Bellum shared a look, before they both busted out laughing. "Oh, it's nothing dear" She said while I looked at them confused.

I shrugged the memory off. Gosh, who knew that Ms. Keane and Mayor Bellum could be so… weird sometimes.

So right now, Professor gave us our disguises and we left to change.

I wore my wig, my contacts, and a camo tank top and tan shorts. Something I don't mind wearing!

Blossom came out in a light yellow tee with a pink heart pattern and a black skirt that reached her knees.

Bubbles wore a light purple blouse and white capri jeans and flats.

I looked at them, and realized that we all looked very different.

"Alright girls," Professor began, " Tomorrow we will be going to Citiesville to the Jojo Mansion. I have already called the top maid, who you girls will call Ms. Cath. She's going to set-up some space for you girls to stay in. But for today, keep the disguises on, and get used to them."

We nodded, and went to do our own things for a break.

**~0~**

**The Next Day…**

Right now, Professor was driving us to Citiesville. We drove in silence, with the three of us with a small luggage each filled with our clothes. The mansion, was humongous. It looked more like a palace, the longer I stared at it. '_How am I supposed to find my way in there?_' I thought.

We got to the back maid entrance of the mansion and stepped out. Professor looked at us with tears in his eyes.

"It'll be okay Professor, we'll be home with everything set back into place soon." Blossom told him.

"I know, I'll just miss my girls" He said.

I felt like crying, and it was unlikely of me to have tears in my eyes.

Bubbles was already sobbing, and Blossom had silent tears running down her cheeks.

Professor glanced down at his watch. "It's almost noon, girls. You should get inside."

I turned my head to the ground and wiped my wet eyes before the tears started to fall. I glanced back up to see the Professor smiling at me.

I stepped away grabbing my suitcase. Blossom and Bubbles grabbed theirs, too.

I look at Professor, "I'll miss you… dad"

His eyes widened with surprise, and then filled with pride.

I couldn't help what I did next, I hugged him.

He seemed surprised at first, but then lowered his arms around me tight. Blossom and Bubbles then joined, all of us having tears running down our faces. We pulled back, and Bubbles spoke up, "I love you… dad"

"Thanks for everything… dad" Blossom said.

"My girls, I love you all very much" Professor said.

He pulled us to him again and kissed each of us on the head.

"Now you girls wipe your tears and go save the world. But finish up before bedtime, alright?" Professor joked.

Each of us smiled, and we wiped our tears away.

"Bye Dad!" Bubbles called as we walked to the door.

"Goodbye Dad!" Blossom called, as well.

"See ya later, Pops!" I say, smiling wide.

Professor smiles to his ears and waves goodbye.

As the door closes, and we are blocked from the view of Professor leaving.

I sigh. Who knows when we'll see him again.

'_I can't wait to find what's going to happen to us now._' I sarcastically think to myself.

**~0~**

**Well, that was chapter 2! Please leave a review about your opinions! **

**Also, there are like, 2 references in this! References from different shows. So who ever finds any of them, gets a shoutout!**

**Here's a hint: They're both in the first 6 paragraphs. One is a PPG reference, and another from a different show! **

**And another hint, one of them is a name! Good luck! **

**And if you want another hint, just PM me! ;)**


End file.
